


An Unlikely Alliance

by shiirxtakashii



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, BOM!Keith, Blade of Marmora Leader!Keith, BoM - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers wrow, Fluff, Galra!Keith, Leader!Keith, M/M, Other, SHEITH - Freeform, Slow Burn, blade of marmora, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: I saw a lot of BOM Leader Keith art floating around and this has been in my drafts for awhile so why the heck not, finish it and post it!So here is a little something that will be multichaptered and go along with the show I guess.Hope you enjoy.





	An Unlikely Alliance

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a lot of BOM Leader Keith art floating around and this has been in my drafts for awhile so why the heck not, finish it and post it! 
> 
> So here is a little something that will be multichaptered and go along with the show I guess.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Between two black holes and a blue star, the Blade of Marmora surely was hidden well and for a good reason.

Shiro settled himself into the Red Lion with his fellow paladin, Lance, piloting the mechanical cat.

“How are we going to convince them, Shiro?” Lance asked, trying his best to stay focused on the path that the lion was making for them.

“Not sure. It’s not going to be easy is what I’m thinking. But this is what Ulaz wanted,” Shiro replied, leaning against the back of Lance’s seat until they were where the lion had guided them.

Two Galra appeared moments after they landed, one extremely tall, the other about the same height as Lance.

The two took Lance and Shiro down into the base of the Marmora, showing them to the leader.

The leader looked about the same height of a child they were so small. They were cloaked, masked, and silent as the two walked up.

“I'm Shiro and this is Lance. We are paladins of Voltron, sent here by Ulaz.”

The room seemed to fill with whispers at Shiro’s words.

“Ulaz is a fool asking you to come here,” the leader spoke, letting their hood drop and having their mask disappear.

Shiro and Lance were both taken aback. This Galran leader was human. His hair was pulled back in a braid, wrapped around his neck neatly almost like a noose.

“You’re--”

“What makes you think the Blade will help you?” He tilted his head, looking at Shiro and Lance with a stone face, one eyebrow tilted up.

“We need your help to defeat Zarkon,” Lance spoke, some of the Galra around them letting out little bits of laughter.

“Zarkon is far too powerful. There is nothing we can do. Leave,” the leader demanded, lifting a hand and watching as Galra surrounded Shiro and Lance.

“Wait, Cheif Kogane--” one of the other members of the BOM said.

“What?” Keith snapped back.

“Sorry, never mind,” the Galra stepped down.

“What makes you think we can win?” Kogane spoke, turning to the two paladins again.

“We have Voltron. We just need help with some infiltration,” Shiro explained, “Ulaz said you could help us in this. He died protecting us from one of Zarkon’s underlings.”

“We can defeat him if we work together. You just have to agree with us,” Lance stated, stepping back immediately after seeing the annoyance on the Marmora leader’s features.

Kogane let out a sigh, his eyes shutting before opening again and looking out to Shiro.

“We’ll help. Antok, Kolivan, and I will be the ones to officially come along with you. The other members will stay here and help in anyway they can,” the Galra around the room started to protest as their leader walked down the steps to them.

They were silenced by Kogane as he came to stand right in front of Shiro.

“Take us to your ship.”

Antok and Kolivan appeared behind their leader, Shiro and Lance leaving with the three following behind.

* * *

  
  
Once on the ship, Allura was given a stone cold look to the two full Galra but a rather confused look to their leader who almost looked human.

  
“Will you join us to fight the Galran Empire?” Coran was the one to ask, knowing Allura was either too full of rage or speechless to do so.  
  
Kogane extended an arm, wanting Coran to take it. Coran followed through and locked their arms together.

  
“I will join Voltron in order to fight against the Galra and take down Zarkon,” Kogane replied, pulling their arms apart as soon as the pact was made.  
  
“Good, we will begin planning right away!” Coran hollered, running off with Kolivan and Antok following behind.  
  
Kogane stayed behind, attempting to ignore the stares directed at him.  
  
“So, what exactly can we call you, leader of the Blade of Marmora?” Lance asked, his question seeming a bit rude but no one was wanted to tell him off.  
  
“You may call me Keith. My subordinates call me Kogane, but you are free to call me either,” Keith replied, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Pidge, Hunk, and Allura were all set on staring at his human-like features. Nothing of what they had seen on any other Galra.  
  
Keith let out a sigh, turning to everyone, his expression clearly starting to show rage.  
  
“Please don’t stare at me.”  
  
“Sorry, it’s just… we’ve never seen a Galra who looks quite like… you,” Pidge was the one to speak, shuffling backwards a bit, hoping her words didn’t pull the clip of a grenade to go off in this person.  
  
“I’m not full Galra, that’s correct, but that doesn’t matter,” Keith replied, turning to look around the control room where they were. “Would any of you like to show me where we are able to stay while we travel with you?”  
  
Everyone in the room fell silent, all turning their heads to Shiro. He was the leader after all, but did he want to do this? No. Did he have a choice? Also, no.  
  
“I’ll show you,” Shiro spoke, walking over to Keith and guiding him through the sliding open doors and into the hall.  
  
Keith nodded simply, following close behind Shiro.  
  
The whole walk through the corridor, Keith had a careful eye on the Black Paladin, watching him closely.  
  
Shiro tried to ignore him, but could tell he was being watched by the other, but he wasn’t sure why.  
  
“So, Black Paladin Shiro, what planet do you hail from?” Keith finally spoke, coming up right next to Shiro.  
  
“Earth. I’m human. I was, however, kept captive for the past year… or so… by the Galra. I don’t remember much from that time other than they took my arm from me and replaced it with a robot prosthetic,” Shiro replied, keeping his gaze forward.  
  
“I’m sorry that happened to you. I am also from Earth. I don’t know how to explain my life really, but I am part human and part Galra as far as I know. I know the other paladins were interested in knowing that,” Keith responded, looking up to Shiro out of the corner of his eyes.  
  
“Don’t be sorry. I won’t pry into anything about you, my friends were more curious than me. I do look forward to working with you, though,” Shiro said, stopping in front of a small door and pressing the button. It swung open to reveal a room similar to the ones the paladins were in.  
  
Keith entered the room, looking around at the space.  
  
“This is where you can stay. I’ll show Kolivan and Antok to their rooms down the hall when they finish. I hope we can make a difference in this war together,” Shiro said, looking down. “I’ll leave you to check out your room, you can come back to the bay when ready.”  
  
“Thank you, Black Paladin,” Keith replied, turning to Shiro and bowing.  
  
“No problem,” Shiro started walking away before stopping and looking back to Keith, “And hey, you can just call me Shiro.”  
  
Shiro gave a slight smile before disappearing as the door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: @shiirxtakashii


End file.
